How much you've changed
by Chocolate143
Summary: Miley and Nick met when he became her new neighbor. At only 13 years old they fell deeply in love. Life was perfect, for years. But when they turned 15, something bad happened. Nick left without a single goodbye to Miley, he didn't even tell her that he was leaving. He had a dangerous reason though... Now, two 20 year old's meeting again after Miley almost got shot... Niley story.
1. Chapter 1

7 years ago:

I heard a knock on the door. I dropped the box I was carrying and headed to the door.

"I'LL GET IT MOM!" I opened the door and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Her brown, flowing locks and oceanic eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello, I'm Miley, your neighbour" I smiled.

"Nick"

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR?" Joe yelled from upstairs. I turned around and yelled up the stairs.

"OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR"

"IS IT A GIRL?"

"YES"

"IS SHE HOT?" I rolled my eyes. Yes.

"COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!"

"COULDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?"

"GET DOWN HERE JOSEPH ADAM JONAS" Joe ran down the stairs

"You did not just call me my full name, Nicholas" I grinned.

"Oh, but I did, Joseph" He glared at me and turned to Miley.

"Hi, I'm Nick's older brother, Joe" She smiled.

"Miley" Joe turned back to me.

"You have five seconds to live" I turned to Miley.

"Excuse me for a moment" I ran off into the kitchen. Joe chased after me.

"Oh you better run!"

"Or what?" I said. Joe caught up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"Get off me Joseph!"

"Never!" I saw Miley and Kevin walk in.

"Fine" I rolled us over so I was on top.

"This is barney all over again" Kevin said. I looked up at him, still on top of Joe. I grinned.

"Yup"

"Huh?" Miley asked. Kevin turned to her.

"Joe is obsessed with the show Barney. For his birthday, he got a Barney teddy bear. Nick accidently threw it in the bin and Joe, attacked him every day for a month!" Miley grinned.

"Really?" Kevin nodded.

"I'm Miley by the way" He smiled.

"Kevin"

"Guys, A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Joe yelled from underneath me.

"Nick, get off him" Kevin said. I sighed.

"Sure" I stood up. Joe stood up too.

"Thank goodness" he said, I grinned.

"By the way Joe, I didn't throw away Barney, I gave it to Frankie!" Joe's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" I nodded. He ran to the stairs.

"FRANKIE! I'M GONNA GET YOU NOW!" He ran upstairs. I laughed.

"Who's Frankie?" Miley asked.

"Our younger brother" She smiled.

"You have a lot of brothers!" I smiled.

"I guess, but no sisters"

"Oh, I've got two and two brothers" She said.

"Cool, what age?" I asked.

"My younger sister, Noah, is 6. My younger brother, Braison is 11, almost 12. My older brother, Trace is 17 years old. Finally my sister, Brandi is 19." She smiled.

"Cool" Just then her phone rang.

"Mind if I take this?" She asked.

"Course, answer away" Kevin said, she smiled at him and answered.

Miley: Hey girlfriend!

-: Hey!

Miley: What's up Dems?

Demi: You know Joe?

Miley: The boyfriend you keep talking about? The way he flips his hair and looks at me with loving eyes, I fall into a trance.

Demi: (giggles) Shut up!

Miley: (giggles) You were the one that said it first.

Demi: Anyway, he's finally moved here. I'm gonna go see him, you should come too! He's got a brother you're age.

Miley: You mean OUR age

Demi: Yeah, that too

Miley: I can't believe you're dating a 16 year old!

Demi: Jealous?

Miley: (laughs) As if! Tell me about his brother, though. Is he cute? (giggles)

Demi: (giggles) You'd find him cute. He's not as cute as Joe though, but you'd really like him.

Miley jumped on the couch.

Miley: Tell tell then! But this boy better be hot! I'm not wasting my time listening about someone ugly! (giggles)

Demi: (giggles)

Miley: (giggles) I'm kidding you know! But it would be better if he was hot!

Demi: He's got curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Miley: Nice combo (giggles)

Demi: (giggles) Yep

Miley: What's his name?

Demi: Nick

Miley: Cool name. I met a guy called Nick today, he's pretty cute. (giggles)

I smiled after hearing that. She looked at me and I looked away.

Demi: OOOH someone's got a crush!

Miley: Shut up! I've only just met the guy

Demi: You think he's hot?

Miley: (giggles) Kinda

Demi: OOOH, I've got an idea!

Miley: Tell me please before it dies of loneliness!

Demi: Haha, very funny. No, I dare you to go up to Nick and tell him that he is the cutest, hottest guy you have ever seen.

Miley: WHAT?!

I looked up from my laptop to Miley. She smiled sweetly at me. I chuckled and looked back down at my laptop.

Demi: Would you rather I tell him you're secret?

Miley: (gasps) Y-you wouldn't!

Demi: Oh, but I would.

Miley: You're blackmailing me!

Demi: (Laughs evilly) Maybe, but I bet you want to anyway

Miley: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. I'll put you on speaker so you can hear.

She put her phone on speaker and walked over to me. I continued writing. She sat next to me. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey" I said. She smiled.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just typing up the lyrics to a song I wrote, so you know, I don't lose it" She grinned.

"No way! I write songs too"

"Really?" She nodded.

"Cool, love to hear one sometime" She smiled.

"Ditto"

"DON'T FORGET THAT YOU ARE AN AWESOME SINGER TOO! LIKE ME!" Demi yelled into the phone, Miley sighed.

"Was that your phone" She nodded. I smirked.

"Cool ringtone" She giggled.

"It's just my BFF Demi. DEMI! SHUT UP!" She yelled. I chuckled. She hit me lightly on the shoulder. I grinned.

"Nick, there's something I wanna tell you"

I put my laptop on the table and turned towards Miley.

"Shoot"

"Nick..." She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"You're the hottest, cutest guy I've ever seen." She smiled and looked down.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that" I smiled.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?" She said still looking down. I lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Especially you're ocean eyes and soft, brown locks" She smiled.

"Really?" I smiled again.

"Really" I leaned down a bit, closer to her face. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Eww! You're not gonna kiss, are you?" I heard Joe say at the door. I sighed and turned my head to him.

"GO AWAY JOE!" Miley smiled.

"JOEY?!" I heard Demi scream into the phone.

"DEMI?! Where are you?" Joe asked.

"Phone" Miley said. He ran to my phone, turned it off speaker and put it to his ear.

Joe: Demi?

Demi: Joe? I miss you so much. I'm coming over!

Joe: K, cya babe

Demi: Cya (hangs up)

Joe hung up and skipped out of the room. Miley giggled and looked at me.

"Hello, Selena Gomez in ze house!" Miley shot up and ran to the door.

"Sel?"

"Miles?" She ran up and hugged her.

"I've missed you sooo much, Sel" Selena grinned.

"Me too sis" I walked up.

"Hi, I'm Nick" I said, smiling.

"Selena" She smiled.

"She's my BFF" Miley said, grinning. She turned back to Selena.

"How were the Sprouse brothers?" She dropped her bag on the floor.

"Lemme tell you, they talk a loooot. It's fun catching up with them, I still remember when we filmed that episode of suite life of Zack and Cody." She giggled.

"Fun"


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later:

I wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey babe" I said. She pecked my lips.

"Hey"

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Demi, Selena, Taylor and I were just planning for the sleepover tonight. You're coming, right?" I grinned.

"Of course" I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

"GUYS! I'm standing right here!" Demi said. Miley pulled away a bit.

"I love you Nicky" I smiled.

"I love you too Miles"

Later that day:

I walked outside smiling. I heard my phone ring.

Me: Hello

-: I'm sorry Nick

Me: Oh no, please don't say it

-: It's the only option Nick

Me: But what about-

-: NICK! No exceptions. You're leaving and you're never coming back

I felt some tears run down my cheeks.

Me: I just can't...

-: Oh, so you'd rather she die?

Me: No... I'll do it... to save their lives

-: Good, you understand. And don't keep anything of yours with her name on, they'll track her down if you do

Me: I still can't believe this...

-: Believe it! See you tomorrow at 2am, you know where

Me: TOMORROW!?

-: NO EXCEPTIONS!

Me: And I can't even say goodbye?

-: If you dare, they'll cut your throat

Me: Bye...

-: Bye, remember, if you dare tell anyone, you and they will die

Me: I know, bye.

I hung up and slid down the wall. I felt some tears run down my cheeks. I burst into tears. I can't do this, but if I don't, we'll all die... I have to, even though breaking mine and Miley's heart will be a part of it... And leaving everyone I know and love behind... I'd rather be alone and in pain, than with the people I love, knowing that they're gonna die because of me...

I stood up and wiped my tears.

"Nick?" I heard someone yell.

"NICK?" Miley ran up to me, I wiped my last tear as she came into view.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" She said walking up to me. I slid down the wall.

"Just writing a song..." I pulled out my notebook from my back pocket. She slid down next to me.

"Oh, cool, can I hear?" I sighed. I started singing a song I wrote yesterday.

___Oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I never make it on my own_

_Dreams can't take  
The place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons  
Why it's true_

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that make my darkness disappear_

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

_Movin' on, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just got to let you know  
I never wanna let you go_

_'Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Oh, I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eye_

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again?_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that make my darkness disappe_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eye_

_Movin' on, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my sid_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just got to let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_'Cause when you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_Oh, I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again?_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that make my darkness disappe_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eye_

_Movin' on, I start to realize_

_I can reach my tomorrow_

_I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my si_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just got to let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_'Cause when you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_Oh, I find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, a_

I saw Miley tear up. She pulled me into a hug.

"I love you so much" I hugged her back.

"I love you too, don't ever forget that Miles, please don't ever forget that" She pulled away and kissed me. I deepened it. She pulled away and smiled.

"Like I could ever" I smiled. I'm really going to miss her.

At the sleepover:

"Guys! Let's hit the sack!" Demi yelled. We all sighed.

"But I'm not tired, I COULD PARTY ALL NIGHT!" Taylor said dancing around the room. I smiled. Selena threw a pillow at Taylor.

"I'm tired!" Miley jumped up.

"I'm not, PARTAAY!" She ran up to Taylor, they turned up the music and started dancing. I chuckled, classic Miley. Miley ran to me and grabbed my hand. I stood up.

"Come on, let's dance!" Miley said. I sighed.

"You know I don't dance babe" She pouted.

"Pwease?" I sighed and started dancing with her. She grinned and danced too. Demi and Selena stood up.

"If we can't sleep-" Selena said.

"Lets dance!" Demi finished

A few hours later, 1 am:

Everyone was asleep apart from Miley and I. Miley had her head on my chest. She played with my dog tag. When we were 13 I bought two. One said Nick and one said Miley. Miley got one with my name on and vice versa. That day we promised we'd always love each other, forever.

"I love you Miles, please promise you'll never forget that" Miley looked into my eyes.

"Nicky, you said that earlier today, is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Just... please promise that you'll never forget that" She smiled and kissed me softly. She pulled away.

"I'll never ever forget Nick, cause I'll always love you with all my heart" I smiled. She rested her head against my chest again.

"I love listening to your heartbeat" She said and giggled. I smiled. She closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Nicky, love you" I stroked her hair.

"Goodnight Miles, love you" She slowly fell asleep. I felt some tears run down my cheeks. I can't believe I have to do this...

1:45 am:

I stood up slowly. I looked at the clock, 1:45 am. Better hurry, I guess... I lay Miley on the couch and kissed her lips softly. I pulled away and let a few tears fall. This had to happen, Nick... I placed the small camera on the wall. It was very small, looking like a mark on the wall. I can't believe they want me to break her heart and then spy on her. Oh well, it's only for a few weeks, then the camera will deactivate. I undid my dog tag and placed it on the table. I heard my phone buzz. I answered.

-: Don't be late

Me: Can I at least write a note saying sorry?

-: NO! Or they'll know you're handwriting! Idiot! Don't do anything! Just get out!

Me: I hate you

-: The feeling is mutual

He hung up. I sighed and looked at my dog tag. I took my song I wrote, When you look me in the eyes and folded it. I placed it in Miley's pocket. I kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Miles, I swear I'll always love you" I walked to the door. I looked back at all my friends and the love of my life. More tears fell.

"Goodbye" I whispered and with that, I ran out of the door...


	3. Chapter 3

9 am:

I opened up the device and pressed connect.

I saw Miley wake up slowly. She looked around and saw everyone asleep. She smiled. She turned over expecting me to be there. She sat up.

"Nick?" She whispered. No reply, of course. She stood up and ran around the house.

"Nick? NICK?! Where are you?" She ran outside and sighed. She walked back inside.

"NICK?" No reply again, obviously.

"GUYS, WAKE UP!" She yelled. They all woke up.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nick's missing" Miley said tearing up. Selena hugged her.

"Don't worry, he probably just got a headache and went home or something" Miley sighed.

"Yeah..." Demi picked up her phone.

"I'll call Joe and ask"

Demi: Joe?

Joe: Dems? Why are you calling me so early?

Demi: Is Nick at your place?

Joe: No, he's at a sleepover at your house, right?

Demi: Yes, but he's not here now

Joe: Oh no...

Demi: Don't worry, he's probably just on a walk or something

Joe: Ok, tell me when you find out more

Demi: K, love you

Joe: Love you too

Demi hung up and turned to Miley.

"Is he at home?" Miley asked looking hopeful. Demi sighed and shook her head. A few tears ran down Miley's cheeks. Taylor hugged her.

"Don't worry hunny, he might just be on a walk or something" Miley nodded slightly and pulled away. She sat on the sofa and sighed. She looked at the table and froze.

"He couldn't have..." She said quietly. I felt my heart break a bit when she said that. She picked up my dog tag and burst into tears. Ok, now my heart is really breaking. I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Miles, please" I whispered.

Taylor, Demi and Selena ran up to Miley.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked worried. Miley just burst into more tears. Demi hugged her.

"Shh, nothing's happened to Nick, everything's alright" She shook her head.

"Nothing's alright, NOTHING AT ALL" She screamed through the tears.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked. Miley opened her hand and they saw my dog tag. They gasped.

"I'm so sorry" They said in union. She burst into more tears. They hugged her and comforted her. I burst into tears. I just can't watch this. I really can't. I can't watch this, it's breaking my heart.

I reached to turn it off when someone grabbed my hands. They handcuffed them behind my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He leant close to my ear.

"You're watching this" He whispered.

"Why?"

"Cause the sooner your heart breaks, the better. Trust me, you'll be thanking me one day." I sighed.

"And if I don't?" He grabbed a knife and pressed it against my neck, I gulped.

"You don't want to know!" I sighed and looked back at the screen

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Joe asked running into the room with Kevin. He knelt down in front of Miley.

"What happened Miles?" He asked, she burst into more tears. He and Kevin hugged her.

"Shhh, what happened?" Kevin asked. Miley showed them the dog tag.

"He's gone..." They hugged her as she cried some more.

"It'll be ok" Miley shook her head and stood up.

"NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND! I LOVE NICK WITH ALL MY HEART AND NOW'S HE'S GONE! BUT I STILL LOVE HIM!" She burst into tears.

"But he obviously doesn't feel the same way" She ran outside.

I burst into tears. How could she say that? She promised that she wouldn't forget how much I love her.

"You promised Miley" I said. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. Suddenly, the screen changed to Miley's bedroom. i looked at it.

"I didn't put a camera in Miley's bedroom"

"We put them all over her house, now shut up and watch!" I sighed and watched.

Miley ran onto her bed. She locked the door and turned the CD player on.

"Time to play the song I was gonna give Nick today..." She pressed play. And then I heard a beautiful song.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

She burst into tears. She grabbed her dog tag and looked up to the ceiling. She pulled it off her neck and held both dog tags in her hand.

"Happy anniversary Nick!" And then she burst into more tears. I burst into tears too. Any other day I could've been forced to leave. I turned towards the man.

"YOU HAPPY?" He glared at me.

"Don't yell at me!" I fumbled with the handcuffs and got them off. Wow, normally you need a key... I stood up.

"I'm going to Rick's" He grabbed my arm.

"You better not do what I think you're gonna do" I glared at him.

"No I really am going to Rick's. I'm not gonna risk my friend's lives" He smiled.

"Good choice, while you're at Rick's, he owes me 2 grand. Get it from him" I rolled my eyes and nodded. I was about to leave.

"Wait" He said. I turned around. He threw a knife at me. I caught it.

"You'll need this. Give no mercy!" I sighed.

"I hate you" He glared at me.

"Ditto" I rolled my eyes and left.


	4. Chapter 4

5 year later:

Miley laughed.

"I am so funny!" Selena said. She laughed again.

"Um... sure..." Selena hit her.

"Shut up!" Taylor and Demi ran up to them.

"Hey girlies!" Taylor said.

"Hey guys!" Miley said smiling. I stood at the edge of the mall, looking at them. I sighed. I wore a blond wig, sunglasses and was dressed all in black. Not like a suit, though. A black shirt, leather jacket and black jeans with black sneakers. I don't know why they're making me look like this, it's ridiculous! Oh well, I don't think she'll recognise me... I walked steadily behind them.

"Guys, I need the toilet, meet you McDonalds." Miley said.

"K, cya there, want us to order or you?" Selena asked.

"K, chicken nuggets and Fanta exotic" They smiled.

"Of course!" Demi said.

"Cya" Taylor said. She waved and left. I followed her. Call me a stalker, but I have a reason. She bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" She looked up.

"No problem" He smirked.

"I'm Cody, by the way" I froze. She smiled.

"Miley" He smirked again. I walked up to them. Cody grabbed her hand.

"Can I show you something?"

"Um...ok" She said. He led her outside. I ran after them. He stopped.

"Can you wait a sec, please?"

"Ok..." Miley said. Cody smirked and walked round the corner.

I grabbed onto her arm. She was about to scream but I covered her mouth.

"Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you" I let go of her. She turned around, scared.

"W-who are you?" I saw Cody behind her with a gun.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled, I pushed her and myself to the floor as Cody shot the gun.

"UGH!" He yelled. I got up.

"Run to your friends, NOW!" I said to her. I ran to Cody and punched him in the face. Miley ran back to her friends. Cody pressed the gun against my head. I kicked him in the balls. He fell to the floor. I grabbed the gun, took out the bullets and threw them down the drain. I knocked Cody out. I took a picture and sent it to my boss. I broke the gun and placed it (without bullets) next to Cody. I spat on him and walked back inside.

I saw Miley in Mcdonalds talking to her friends. Considering their faces looked shocked, she had told them. I walked inside and sat next to Zac.

"Got him" Zac nodded and ate his burger. I took a fry and ate it.

"Next, we need to check on David" I looked at him.

"He's still in the hospital?" Zac nodded. I sighed.

"I saved Miley" He stared at me.

"Was that hard?" I shook my head.

"Not hard to save her, but hard that I can't be with her" Zac patted my back.

"It'll get better" I sighed and ate another fry.

"I damn hope so!" Zac smiled a bit and we continued eating.

We saw Vanessa walk up to Miley and her friends. They started chatting.

"Zac, Vanessa, 3 O'clock" Zac turned and his eyes widened. I saw the gun in her pocket. We both stood up.

"I think Cody and her were on the same mission" I said, Zac nodded.

"Time, to save, the chicks" Zac said. I nodded, walked up to the fire alarm and hit it. the alarm went off. Everyone left. Miley and the girls were about to leave when Vanessa pointed a gun at them (everyone else is gone).

"You're not going anywhere!" She said evilly. The girls gasped. Zac and I ran to her. We pulled out our guns.

"Neither are you!" We said. We walked behind her and both pressed our guns to her head. Miley gasped. I looked at her. She looked like she was gonna burst into tears. I signaled for Zac to stay in his position as I walked to the girls.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but you can't tell anyone about me and Zac" I whispered. They nodded. I turned around so I was facing Vanessa again. Vanessa shot her gun at Miley but I jumped in front of her just in time. The bullet sunk deep into my arm. Zac shot her in the arm and I shot her in the leg. I turned to the girls, blood pouring down my arm.

"Call the ambulance, she needs medical help" I ran up to her, grabbed her gun, and Zac and I left...

I went outside, where no one was and held my wound. Zac knelt in front of me.

"Stay still" He pulled out the bullet and cleared the wound. He bandaged my arm. I smiled as he sat next to me.

"Thanks dude" He smiled.

"But I NEED to take this wig off!" Miley walked towards us but I didn't realise. I took off my wig and sunglasses. Miley gasped. I looked at her.

"Nick?" She asked tearing up. I cursed under my breath and stood up.

"Are you ok?" She burst into tears.

"No, I want to hate you right now, but you just saved my life!" She cried even more. I hugged her. She hugged back.

"07911!" He yelled. I quickly pulled away and pushed her to the ground as the bullet shot past me.

"YOU TRAITOR!" He yelled.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME ANYMORE!" I yelled back. He ran up to me and punched me in the face. I stumbled a bit and Zac knocked him out. I pulled Miley up.

"Wh-who was that?" She asked. I sighed and turned to Zac.

"This is too dangerous, isn't it?" Zac nodded.

"I'm so sorry" I turned back to Miley.

"Miley... there was a reason why I left, and that reason was-"

"DUDE!?" Rick yelled running up to me. I stood up, shocked.

"You're alive?" He grinned and nodded. I pulled him into a man hug.

"By the way, 67491" My eyes widened.

"Where?"

"Base" I sighed and turned back to Miley.

"Forget about me, and your life'll be perfect. Just please don't forget, I love you and never wanted to leave you. But by leaving you, I saved your life." I pulled out a piece of paper.

"But scream this if anyone ever wants to hurt you again" And with that, Zac, Rick and I ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up to Jason.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded.

"How's David?" Jason sighed.  
"You need to go see him..." I sighed.

"He's not gonna make it, is he?" Jason looked down.

"Just see him man" I nodded. I ran to my motorbike. I looked back to Jason.

"It's great to see you man" I said smiling, he smiled.

"You too" I put my helmet on and started the engine. I looked back at him.

"I TOLD YOU YOU'D SURVIVE CANCER!" I yelled and raced off.

I heard to motorbikes behind me. I turned around.

"Miss me?" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and parked outside the hospital. I ran to the receptionist.

"The two guys running in behind me, they're probably gonna kill me so beware, they have guns." I gave her a gun.

"You might need this, I'll be back in a minute" I ran to room 237 just as the two men ran in.

I walked to David.

"Are you ok?" He sat up and sighed.

"Nick, I'm not gonna make it" I felt myself tear up.

"Don't say that" He sighed again.

"Nick, I'm sorry..." I felt a few tears run down my cheeks.

"DON'T SAY THAT! YOU CAN'T DIE" I sat on the chair and buried my head in my hands.

"I can't do this without you"

"Look at me man" I looked at David.

"I don't want to live like this anymore. Nick, I've been forced into this business since I was 10 years old. I just CAN'T live like this. I'm sorry. I lost my childhood, I lost my family, surely you know how that feels, Nick" I nodded.

"That's why you can't leave me too" I felt a few more tears run down my cheeks.

"Please?" I said quietly.

"Nick... Please, you're the first real friend I've ever had in this whole business. You're practically my brother. Nick, there's something you need to know" I looked at his face.

"What?" He closed his eyes and rested his head back.

"Before I came in here... I... they..." Some tears ran down his cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked me dead in the eyes.

"They made me kill my family" I gasped.

"W-what?" More tears ran down his cheeks.

"Please Nick, all I want is peace, so for me...let me go" I stood up and hugged him. I pulled away.

"If that's what you really want, but I'm gonna miss you" He lay down.

"I'm gonna miss you too" He said.

"Promise you'll never forget me" He said weakly. I smiled.

"I promise I never will, good bye bro, rest in peace" He smiled.

"Good bye" He closed his eyes and the heart monitor he was connected to beeped and showed a straight line.

I walked out of the room to the doctor.

"David's dead" I said expressionless. I walked past her back to the receptionist.

"Um... can I have my gun back?" She gave it back.

"It came in useful" She said smiling. I smiled.

"Thanks Emily, they didn't hurt you did they?" She giggled.

"If they ever did, I'd kick their but!" I put my hand over my heart.

"I taught you so well, I'm so proud" She giggled again.

"Bye Nick" I rolled my eyes and walked to the wall. I pulled out my phone. I started texting everyone about David.

"When you look me in the eyes

And tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes" I heard someone sing. I saw Miley singing

my song while walking towards Emily.

"Hey Em!" Emily smiled.

"Hey, what was that song you were singing?" Miley sighed and pulled out the piece of paper. Emily looked at it and then back at Miley.

"Who wrote this? It's great" Miley looked down.

"Nick" Emily looked over at me, I looked at them for a second and then got a reply from Zac. I smiled a bit.

"I saw him today" Miley said. I looked over and saw Miley smiling.

"He saved my life, twice" She grinned.

"Oh, really?" Emily said looking at me. I put away my phone and l

just stood leaning against the wall. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at Miley and Emily.

"Yes, when I saw him, I forgot all about pain he caused and the nights of crying. I forgot all about how he just left without a word, how he didn't even tell his brothers. I forgot it all when I saw his face. Because when I saw him, it was like the very first time I saw him, two 13 year olds. I'm still in love with him, Emily. Just seeing his face... knowing he's not dead..." She smiled wide but then it faded.

"He said he'd always love me, but I should forget about him and everything will be alright..." Some tears ran down her cheeks.

"But I can't stop loving him" She burst into tears.

I took a deep breath and ran towards her. I pulled her into a tight hug. She cried into my chest.

"Please don't cry Miles, it breaks my heart. Like when you cried after I left." She pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Nick?" She whispered. I stroked her cheek.

"Yes Miles?" She looked into my eyes.

"Are you going to leave me again?" I sighed.

"You don't want to get mixed into my life, please" Some tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me again Nick, I've finally found you after 5 years" I sighed again.

"Miles, my life is too dangerous. I really can't" She looked down.

"I thought you loved me" I felt a few tears run down my cheeks.

"Of course I do Miles, forever. Just, if you ever got hurt by my kind... I could never live with myself."

"NICK!" I turned around and saw Zac running in with Jason carrying Rick. Rick had blood coming out of his head. My face whitened.

"No no no"

"DOCTOR!" Zac yelled. I ran to Rick. He had his eyes closed.

"Not you too Rick, I just lost David, not you too" The doctor rushed Rick into a room as Zac and Jason sat down. I turned to Miley.

"See? My best friend just died today and I think Rick's gonna too" I felt some tears run down my cheeks.

"I really can't let that happen to you"

"But I want to be with you" I sighed and looked down.

"Let me guess, you care about me enough to break my heart and not be with me?" Some tears ran down her cheeks.

"No, I care about you enough to make sure you don't get hurt. It's a dangerous world, my world, I really, honestly couldn't live if you were gone" Miley looked me in the eyes and hugged me. I hugged her back. She grabbed the gun from my pocket. I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit worried. She burst into tears.

"If we can't be together, then I don't want to live anymore." And then she shot herself...


	6. Chapter 6

I screamed, smashing my fist into the wall. I saw people look at me weird.

"COME ON, WE'RE IN A FREAKIN' HOSPITAL. NEVER SEEN ANYONE ANGRY BECAUSE THE GIRL THEY LOVE AND ONE OF THEIR BEST FRIEND'S ARE MOST LIKELY DEAD!?" I screamed and slid down the wall, tears falling from my eyes. After that, everyone looked away. I heard a round of loud gasps. I looked up to see Joe, Kevin and Frankie staring at me, open mouthed. I froze. They-I-.

"Nick?.." Joe chocked out. I nodded slightly as Frankie attacked me in a hug.  
"I knew you were alive! I told them! They said you were dead. They said you didn't love me anymore. They said you hated me. I KNEW you were alive!" He stated. I wrapped my arms around my younger brother. Suddenly my head shot up to Kevin and Joe. They hadn't moved.

"You hate me, right?" I whispered. Joe stayed silent as I saw Kevin's face turn red.

"OF COURSE WE ARE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU LEFT ALL OF US. YOUR OWN FAMILY, NICK! MILEY! OF COURSE WE HATE YOU!" Kevin screamed. I felt more tears run down my face.

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO LEAVE!? I WAS 15, KEVIN! I NEEDED A FAMILY! You wanna know what happened. Alright, I'll tell you." I inhaled a deep, shaky breath.

"Here it goes"I muttered.

5 years ago- (1 week before Nick left):

I walked down the street, smiling. I suddenly stopped when I heard a scream. I started running down the street, towards the noise. I stopped as I saw three men, 20 years old maybe cornering a teenager. He was bleeding badly. They all held knives covered in blood. His blood, I assume.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed, purposely dropping my phone and running down to them. They turned to me and smirked.

"You think you can-" He suddenly stopped in mid sentence as the sound of police sirens went off. Their eyes widened as the sound got louder.

"Your lucky" One stated to the teenager as they all ran of. I ran to the guy.

"You ok?" He nodded.

"Yeah" I smiled running back to pick up my phone, turned off my police siren app and run back to him. He frowned.

"Police siren app. Set it for 10 seconds. Never know when it can be useful." I stated, smiling. He smiled.

"Thanks. Really. You have no idea how thankful I am." I shrugged.

"Anytime" He nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind" I heard him mutter.

"I'm Nick by the way"

"David"

2 days later:

A loud banging was heard on my door. I groaned, pushing off the covers and walking to the door. I opened the door and three people ran in.

"129 secured. 2 round back. This is serious." I heard one of them yell into... something as I closed the door, slightly in a daze. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, glancing at the clock. 4 am. SERIOUSLY!?

"Hello Nicholas" One stated, extending a hand.

"I'm Robert. We need to talk..."


End file.
